Zhang Liao
Zhang Liao (onyomi: Chō Ryō) is a general who served under three different lords before serving Lu Bu. When his master surrendered, Zhang Liao swore his loyalties to Cao Cao, under whom his career skyrocketed. He is most famous for his battles at Hefei, successfully defending the castle with just a few hundred men. When he perished due to illness, the emperor wept for him. After his death, he has been lauded as one of the Five Generals of Wei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms emphasizes his service under Lu Bu and dubs him one of his Eight Generals. The novel also heavily stresses his brief historical friendship with Guan Yu. His son is Zhang Hu. His Dynasty Warriors incarnation placed seventh place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and nineteenth place in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The English localization of the first Romance of the Three Kingdoms game misspells his name as Zhou Liao. Role in Games :"I have never known the like of your might..." ::~~Yukimura; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Zhang Liao is known as a hardened veteran of war within the series and is feared by many officers in various games. Ordinarily, he starts as a general under Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. While he may continue to serve them in their respective Musou Modes, he will become a Wei officer during his story. Although he is one of the generals present at the Five Passes, he will also not oppose Guan Yu's departure from Wei. He is best known for his unshaken defense at He Fei. In Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Zhang Liao and two ally generals are surrounded by overwhelming odds at He Fei. Undeterred, he rushes into battle to wipe out the massive Wu army. While he hurries to aid his allies, he faces several generals including Lu Meng and Zhou Tai. His might startles Sun Quan and the Wu leader issues a retreat soon after. Described as a soldier who has a history of serving unworthy masters, Zhang Liao starts as one of Dong Zhuo's generals at Si Shui Gate in Dynasty Warriors 5. After Dong Zhuo's death, he follows Lu Bu to Xia Pi Castle. During the conflict, he proves his valor and, not wanting to see his talents go to waste, Guan Yu attempts to convince him to join his side. Though he refuses due to his faith in Lu Bu's honor, Zhang Liao feels he wasn't completely content with either of his previous lords and swears allegiance to Cao Cao after Lu Bu's defeat. While in Wei, he finds a purpose with Cao Cao and escorts his liege's escape from Chi Bi. When Cao Cao reaches Guan Yu, Zhang Liao accuses the Shu general as hypocritical for forsaking Cao Cao's acts of kindness towards him, one of which includes Red Hare. Thanks to his statements, both parties part ways peacefully and Guan Yu thanks him for preventing what could have been a regretful event. Rebuilding their forces after their loss, Wu attacks Zhang Liao's post in He Fei. He leads a brave resistance and stalls the large army long enough for Cao Cao's reinforcements. Distinguished in two kingdoms as a fearsome warrior, his name inspired awe in all who heard it and he is content to finally serve a worthy master. His Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion occurs when he is under Lu Bu's command and groups him with his master and Diao Chan. The trio work together to surround Puyang Castle and join forces with the Wei defector, Chen Gong. After the battle, Zhang Liao notes that he can see past Lu Bu's violent nature and recognizes him as an honorable man. Zhang Liao starts his story as an officer in Wei in Dynasty Warriors 6. Since his previous lords only fought for strength and power, he begins to question how he can fight for himself. While he swears to wage war for Cao Cao's vision, he asks other generals in Wei their purposes for fighting to find his own justifications for being a warrior. Once he realizes his strength can pave a path for the less fortunate, he gradually becomes one of Wei's finest generals and is named the army's Commander. After the other two kingdoms fall, Zhang Liao swears to uphold peace in the new land his lord desired. He also appears in the stories of both Lu Bu and Diao Chan where he fights under the former. Though he questions some of Lu Bu's actions, he becomes more willing to fight at his lord's side in Chi Bi. At Hu Lao Gate, Zhang Liao praises his lord's determination to fight despite facing overwhelming odds. In Diao Chan's story, Zhang Liao was shown to have been partly suspicious of her motives. After the capture of Liu Bei at Jing Province, he questions Diao Chan on her reluctance to oppose Cao Cao. Despite his doubts, Zhang Liao still fights with her and Lu Bu up to slaying Cao Cao at Xu Chang. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Zhang Liao begins his usual role of serving Dong Zhuo and is fought at Hulao Gate by Yuan Shao's coalition, but he shifts his loyalty to Lu Bu when his new master kills Dong Zhuo. At Xiapi, after they are defeated, Zhang Liao and Lu Bu are bound and brought up to Cao Cao. While Lu Bu pleads for his life but is executed, Zhang Liao remains calm and asks Cao Cao to kill him. However, Cao Cao allows Zhang Liao to live and asks him to join his army. Prior to the Battle of Changban, Zhang Liao is ordered by Cao Cao to kill all those who side with Liu Bei, including the peasants, much to his surprise. Swearing to live up to his duty as his lord's blade, Zhang Liao manages to fight pass the Shu forces and reach Liu Bei, but Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun arrive and protect their lord, despite their states of fatigue. Awestruck by Guan Yu's claim of Liu Bei's benevolence giving them strength, Zhang Liao does nothing as they escape, and Cao Cao proclaims that the conflict will continue. But Zhang Liao redeems himself at the Battle of Hefei, defending the castle from Wu forces with only a small portion of the Wei army. He defeats Taishi Ci and forces Sun Quan to retreat. In Wu's Story Mode, Zhang Liao is under Cao Pi's command at the Battle of Dongkou. He is killed by the combined efforts of Sun Quan, Lian Shi and Ding Feng. In his first Legendary Mode, while serving Lu Bu, Zhang Liao launches a surprise attack on Cao Cao's army in the middle of the night at Guandu. In his second Legendary Mode, he protects Cao Cao from the forces of both Shu and Wu as his lord escapes from Chibi. Dynasty Warriors Next has Zhang Liao reprise his role at Hulao Gate and Xiapi. In the fourth chapter, he negotiates with Guan Yu for his services to Cao Cao in exchange for the chance to find Liu Bei's whereabouts. His accomplishments at Hefei are highlighted during the first half of Wei's last scenario. Controlled by the player, his bastion event has him strike fear into the hearts of the Wu soldiers before exploiting their disorganized state in the following battle. Zhang Liao is also playable in Lu Bu's chapter until the final battle at Luoyang. Having grown weary of his lord's brutal methods, he sides with the other warlords to test himself against the lonesome warrior. His role does not change in Dynasty Warriors 8. He initially acts as one of Lu Bu's generals, and fights alongside his lord and Dong Zhuo. Later after Lu Bu kills Dong Zhuo, the two follow together and are eventually attacked and captured by Cao Cao. Cao Cao executes Lu Bu, but Zhang Liao is spared and allowed to fight once more. He proves himself to his lord by participating in Guandu as well as Chibi. After the escape from Chibi he along with Yue Jin and Li Dian are stationed at Hefei, defending it from Wu while Cao Cao is busy fighting Shu at Hanzhong. Together the three defeat Sun Quan, though they lament at how he escapes by vaulting over the fallen bridge. In the hypothetical route, Zhang Liao joins the successful assault at Chibi and participates in the campaign for Jianye to defeat Sun Quan. Zhang Liao later joins the final offensive against Shu at Baidi Castle in the west. In Wu's historical path, Zhang Liao follows a similar route to his appearances in Wei and is also responsible for killing Taishi Ci during the conflict at Hefei. He appears to guard the central drawbridge of Ruxukou. During the conflict at Guangling, Zhang Liao is slain by Ding Feng, who praises the Wu general's strength. In Wu's hypothetical route Zhang Liao loses control of Hefei due to the planning of Lu Su and Zhou Yu. He is discovered by Lu Su planning to destroy Xiaoshi Bridge and driven off before he can do so. His subsequent attempt to attack the Wu main camp is also a failure due to Wu reinforcements lead by Sun Jian and Sun Ce. Zhang Liao makes one final stand at Hefei Castle alongside Yue Jin and Li Dian but is defeated and forced to flee. Zhang Liao reappears at Shouchun and will kill Ding Feng unless the player intervenes to rescue him and defends Xuchang from Wu's invasion. In Shu's storyline, Zhang Liao ensures Cao Cao's escape at Chibi before fighting the Shu-Wu coalition. He later joins the last stand of Wei at Xuchang before being slain. Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends has Zhang Liao appear as a selectable character in Lu Bu's new story. While working under Dong Zhuo, he first sees Lu Bu in action at Hulao Gate and is impressed by his strength. He then tries to protect his lord from the assassination at Chang'an, but ends up joining Lu Bu after witnessing his conviction. Zhang Liao participates in almost every battle in the historical route up until Cao Cao's victory at Xiapi. His personal strategy for the final battle is to rally the remaining loyalists after the flood, and lead the charge against Cao Cao's camp. In the hypothetical route, he remains with Lu Bu to the very end and celebrates their conquest of Chang'an. Zhang Liao also appears in Wei's first Xtreme Legend stage at Guandu only this time, he and Lu Bu fight alongside Cao Cao's men. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's story, he was sent by his lord to reinforce Wu's resistance against the serpent king's army. He and Gan Ning hold the center of the field and charge for the enemy's main camp. When their plan is foiled, he is defeated and he retreats to report Orochi's prowess to Cao Cao. When his kingdom falls to Orochi, he acts as one of Orochi's instigators in Warriors Orochi. He stars in three gaiden stages for Wei. One pairs him with Mitsunari Ishida to rescue Diao Chan, another has him assisting Dong Zhuo in the battle against Nene, and the third has him and other Wei vassals taking on the Takeda-Uesugi alliance. In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhang Liao is not seen until the Battle of Jia Meng Gate, where he appears by orders of Cao Cao to assist Guan Yu in defeating Kiyomori. In this battle, he reveals to Guan Yu that the defeat of the phantom soldiers is done by killing the sorcerers who control them. The two warriors accomplish that task and move on to defeating the Sun Wukong doubles only to find more sorcery at the gates. Eventually the two overcome the poison gas and defeat Kiyomori together. Zhang Liao is also present at Koshi Castle where he takes a northern path to take out the northwestern garrison to stop the cannon fire. In his dream stage, he teams up with Gan Ning and Kotarō Fūma to carry out a sneak attack on Meng Huo's base, Ueda Castle. While the warriors penetrate the castle's rear defenses, they encounter Ranmaru, Kunoichi, and Zhuge Liang intruding their path. Zhang Liao once patrolled the dimensional world in Warriors Orochi 3 as a general for Wei. When the serpent army regained its momentum, however, the general sought to band with like minded allies and joined the anti-Orochi forces. As he hurried to reinforce Ueda Castle, the fortification fell and Zhang Liao lost his life. When a future Sima Zhao and company save the castle, Zhang Liao lends his strength for the coalition's cause. He later helps Jia Xu and company clear the forces at Jiange, eventually gaining Yuan Shao's allegiance. In the downloadable stage, "Warriors of Purity", Zhang Liao helps Xu Huang, Kenshin and Aya in dispatching evil. In Ultimate, Zhang Liao is among those who are sent to Fu Xi's past in order to find a way to defeat Tamamo. Together with Lu Bu and Jiang Wei, they defeat Orochi at Koshi Castle and also witness Nezha's first death. Dynasty Tactics When he was in Dynasty Tactics, Zhang Liao could be optionally recruited anytime after Lu Bu's death. Dynasty Tactics 2 automatically sends him to Wei after the battle with Lu Bu. In Lu Bu's epilogue story, Zhang Liao remains loyal to Cao Cao promising to take down his former lord when they meet in battle. At Xia Pi, Lu Bu kills his former officer after a fierce fight. Kessen Zhang Liao is a general for Cao Cao in Kessen II. He often leads one of the physically strongest armies for Wei with a mixed footman and cavalry unit. During Wei's war councils, he often offers strategies that aim to demoralize the Shu army with brute force. He's an old friend of Guan Yu and, when their countries were allies, they dine together during Wei and Shu's victory banquet. In the past, they once fought a decade ago over a woman. However, Guan Yu let him win their battle and allowed Zhang Liao to marry her. During Wei's story, he suppresses rebellions from Yuan Shao's armies and returns to his lord victorious. He joins moments before the Battle at Chang Ban Po and volunteers a strategy to use the shortest route through the eastern forest. If he meets Guan Yu during this time, they will have a friendly bout in battle. He asks his friend if he has a maiden and promises them a safe escape. Guan Yu refuses, stating that a man fights for the ones close to them. In response, Zhang Liao wins their scuffle and earnestly tells him to not disappoint his woman. Zhang Liao remains in Cao Cao's army for the rest of the game. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhang Liao is featured in all of the series' installments, often boasting high WAR. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI, he is one of the few officers with a unique 3D model, looking somewhat like his Online counterpart. He is a free officer during the Yellow Turban Rebellion preset scenario and is seen in Jin Yang. During the ideal dream match scenario, Rise of Heroes, he is seen serving Lu Bu with his son Zhang Hu. Character Information Personality Zhang Liao is a man of honor and will stay virtuous to the very end, no matter what obstacles come his way. Usually calm and just, he is also capable of turning into a fierce beast during battle. He believes that he can only find his true purpose in life during war and walks the warrior's path. While serving Lu Bu, Zhang Liao has the utmost faith in his master's more valiant traits. He is praised as the one of the land's greatest warrior by Lu Bu and the two generals mutually respect each of their strengths. In later games, Zhang Liao suffers more personal self doubt upon seeing Lu Bu's demise. Zhang Liao wonders if his path should end as well, together with his late master, or if he must continue with his personal beliefs. He sees Xu Huang as a kindred spirit, who also aims to follow the path a warrior would take. In most titles, he admires Guan Yu's chivalry during their time together in Wei. In the destiny mode for Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Zhang Liao states that his weapon, Blue Wyvern, was made to be similar to Guan Yu's as a sign of respect. Their reverence for one another is also featured in Warriors Orochi 2. Besides praising Lu Bu and Guan Yu, Zhang Liao says special quotes to Zhao Yun, Keiji, and Tadakatsu in the Warriors Orochi series. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Zhang Liao is given the nickname of "The Prussian Blue Trooper" while the English version changes it to "The Fledgling Dragon of Wei". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Worthy Generals". His previous weapon of choice in the Dynasty Warriors series is called gōuliándāo, or literally the Hook Sickle Blade, a huge blade that was said to have been in use during the Ming Dynasty. Unlike the heavy yǎnyuèdāo, which has a weight that is much too unreasonable to be used conventionally, the gouliandao is lighter and a reasonable combat weapon. Aside from its weight, it was fashioned to mirror the appearance of its heavier predecessor. The yanyuedao is often said to have been the model for Guan Yu's legendary weapon. Zhang Liao's third, fourth, and Level 11 weapons are named to be identical to Guan Yu's respective weapons; the sole difference between the names of the two characters' armaments is the identified weapon type. Omega Force likely wanted to emphasize Zhang Liao's respect for his friend by giving them blades with similar origins and names. Zhang Liao's original weapon names in Dynasty Warriors 6 are twin serpent faces (Standard), twin hawk beaks (Skill), and twin dragon heads (Strength). All three animals are considered divine kings in their own right, reigning the sky or land with their superb physiques. The listed reptiles are known to occasionally take human form within Asian mythology; emperors are fabled to be a personification of dragons or have dragon blood flowing within them. More often than not, serpents are a genus of dragons in Chinese mythology. They are said to actually be a form of nagas found within Hinduism and Buddhism. Due to their similar appearances, some claim Chinese dragons to actually be derived from nagas, though various sources argue whether this is true or not. Zhang Liao's original outfit for Dynasty Warriors 7 is a baseball uniform. According to the characters printed on it, he plays for "Fenghuang University". The fenghuang is a legendary bird found within Chinese mythology. It is often used to symbolize Wei throughout the series, an alternate way of representing his loyalties to the empire. The H icon on his cap is due to the Japanese pronunciation for the mystic bird, "houoh". His personal item in the Asian ports of Warriors Orochi is Bai Ma Piang, a famous poem composed by Cao Zhi. The poem surrounds a brave warrior who wholeheartedly dedicates himself to his country. According to a claim made by Gu Zhi, a Qing Dynasty Hakka scholar, the central figure in the composition was possibly Zhang Liao. He alleged that the poem may be based on the general during Cao Cao's subjugation of the Wuhuan in 207. Voice Actors *Michael McConnohie - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi (English-uncredited) *Roger Craig Smith - Dynasty Warriors 6~8, Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) *Joshua Tomar - Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends (English) *R. Martin Klein - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English-uncredited) *Paul St. Peter - Kessen II (English-uncredited) *Yu Zhaomin - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Yu Heamu - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Lee Gyoo Seok - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Kim Gwang-Kook - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Naoki Kinoshita - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Hirofumi Tanaka - Dynasty Warriors 3~8, Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) *Hideyuki Tanaka - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CDs Quotes :See also: Zhang Liao/Quotes *"This result is fascinating for a warrior. I look forward to leaping towards higher boundaries when next we meet." *"Ohh... So, it will change all the land? This principle that you seek? Tell me, what will happen with the common people? Is this principal just for the strong?" :"Don't you see? Most of us believe that the common people lack any strength. What would happen if the idea that common people are without strenth was overturned? Think of it." :"There would be no more nobles, and no commoners. So you say that everyone would have an equal chance to prove themselves? Equality for everyone. I see. A worthy pursuit. And one that I am willing to fight for!" ::~~''Zhang Liao and Sima Yi; Dynasty Warriors 6'' *"Your skills are no match for me! I'll help Master Sun Ce realize his dream at any cost!" :"What refreshing impudence... Very well, let's see how bold you are when the "cost" is your life!" ::~~Taishi Ci and Zhang Liao; Dynasty Warriors 6: Special *"Tell me, what will you do after your skills have reached their peak?" :"Hmm... I haven't really thought that far ahead. Self-improvement itself is my greatest goal." :"I see. Spoken like the true warrior you are." ::~~Guan Yu and Zhang Liao; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Well done, Zhang Liao! Hefei would have fallen without you! You have clearly demonstrated your might in battle by defeating an army much larger than your own." :"My lord, it is my sole duty to bring you closer to unifying the land under your banner. I will stop at nothing until that goal has been achieved." :"I am very pleased to hear you say so, for we still have much work to do." ::~~Cao Cao and Zhang Liao; Dynasty Warriors Next *"Your offensive might is without equal. I doubt any could withstand your assault." :"No, there is still much I can learn. But your defense, Master Cao Ren, is second to none." :"Defense alone does not always prevail in battle. I need to brush up on my offensive techniques a bit as well." :"Well then, let us fight together as the shield and blade of this battlefield. Together, we will be unbeatable." ::~~Cao Ren and Zhang Liao; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Master Zhang Liao, your prowess in battle is extraordinary. You are as formidable as Guan Yu said." :"No, I am a mere peasant in the company of Masters Guan Yu and Lu Bu. As such, I constantly strive to improve myself in battle." ::~~Liu Bei and Zhang Liao; Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends *"War is ecstasy..." :"A man after my own heart!" ::~~''Kenshin and Zhang Liao; Warriors Orochi'' *"They used to talk about us, you know." :"They'd say, 'Wei has Zhang Liao but Wu has Gan Ning!'" :"The bad news for you lot is..." :"You have the unfortunate luck to run into the both of us!" ::~~Zhang Liao and Gan Ning; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Zhang Liao. How about creating a few cracks in that grim, ironclad exterior of yours?" :"Cracks...? Hey, let go of my beard! What do you think you're doing?!" :"This is what I'm talking about... You need to loosen up a little. There's no way the kids will warm up to you if you go around looking like that." ::~~Sakon and Zhang Liao; Warriors Orochi 3 *"So you are the famed Zhang Liao. Tell me, why does a man of your obvious skill serve a man like Lu Bu?" :"I serve him in my quest to attain True Might. There is no doubt you can instill in me." :"True Might is that which can swallow this land whole. What good is might if you cannot do that?" :"Then I shall prove to you that True Might is with our lord!" ::~~Cao Cao and Zhang Liao; Dynasty Tactics 2 Gameplay :See also: Zhang Liao/Movesets‎‎ Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhang Liao is affiliated with twin axes in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Zhang Liao is encased in a flaming blue aura which knocks back any nearby opponents. His attack speed also temporarily increases. :Musou - Whirlwind Strike (斬馬撃): : Charges forward while holding out and spinning his axes separately in each hand. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Lightning Kick (迅雷脚): R1 + : Uses one ax to stab and stun the nearest opponent. If his first stab hits, he momentarily turns his back to the dazed foe and proceeds to roundhouse kick and slash with both axes summoning lightning in its wake. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Launches multiple diagonal strikes in front of the opponent before releasing a radial shockwave. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Slams both weapons on the floor. :R1: Spins around at high-speed with both axes held out, then ends with a twin-lifting slash that causes a quake. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Performs a radial spinning slash accompanied by a vertical swing using both axes. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Liao keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Rams powerfully at a short distance, then leaps in the air to perform a cross slash. :Aerial Musou - Slicing Winds (斬鳳撃): , : Twirls both weapons at high speed while in mid-air before stabbing them on the ground and performing a rising slash. :Awakening Musou: Does a series of quick swings one at a time. The attack ends with him performing a cross slash that emits a sudden burst of energy around the vicinity. The extended version has him slash up and down using both weapons while jumping, skewering foes repeatedly near the end. Weapons :See also: Zhang Liao/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Liao still uses the twin axes as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms (novel) Gallery Trivia *Zhang Liao's irrational yet fun nickname with Japanese Dynasty Warriors fans is "Yamada~!" (山田ああ!), which is a pun of one his battle cries during his True Musou in Dynasty Warriors 3, "Out of my way!" (邪魔だ!, Jyamada!). It started due to the characteristic slur that the voice actor does while saying the line, making it sound like he's yelling at a person rather than saying a phrase. The name's popularity grew in more recent installments due to the voice actor's harsh delivery of the line. *The second Blu-Ray/DVD original short for TV anime Kuragehime (Kuragehime Heroes Sono Ni Banba-san Jiji-sama no Maki) references the younger Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait of Zhang Liao. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Wei Characters